Fanfriction: Da Fanfaction Tr33: Sanic VErzus da Elumonaughty
by Elemental-Knowledge
Summary: The third installment of the one and only Fanfriction; da Fanfaction series. Co-written with Dr. Videogame, this is a heart-warming and tragedy filled story about Sanic and Smus, who are happily married after the events of Fanfriction: Da Fanfaction Tw2ooe: Da SMish Mention. But, tragedy struck when the illuminati killed Sanic's family! This is a tragedy you can't stop laughing at!
1. Chapter 1

**Fanfriction: Da Fanfaction Tr33: Sanic VErzus da Elumonaughty**

 **ANOTHER MAJESTIC PARODY**

 **disklamer: i uwn Smish.**

Ounz dehhey, Sanic duh Hegheuhoghe fiund un trynglllewit un i i teh midl…'. "Whut izz tihz? Sanic sed

Suttonnleey, dah tryngllle stratted t2wooe ghlowe adn dee IyE wuz lghit opp adn lokeoedkeodk bluhd reddd.

Den, duh ghlowii I trunned t2wooeee Sanic adn sed;

''"""'Uh Iye 4 un I"'''"""''',

Den, wit uh flish off lit, duh tryngllle twookedekoked Sanikz I adn reaplayceeded itt wit hiz ohn Iye.

Wit diz transferer, Sanic wuz granteded duh pwoers off da elumonaughty. (s)He cuud C tings heee hadnnt Ceen B4.

Den, duh tryngllle reaapeeeerd nd sed |i wuhnt mie pwerz bcak"

buttt Sanic sed wit a grinne,, "uh i 4 an iye" he sed wit a grinne nd chuklol nd tookedooked hiz uwn i uot nd geve it tw2ooe teh **Elumonaughty** nd chukloleded agen bcuaz he hed the **Elumonaughty** i nd pwerz.

larater...

Smus wuz sitnig in her feverit char wit her haf smus-haf-Hegheuhoghgog chilled she hed wit Sanic.m. Sanic caem trhu teh dor nd lookedekokedkn at smus nd sanus de hejemus tere chilled wit teh **Elumonaughty i** ye nd tey ded now bcuaus teh **Elumonaughty** wuz tw2ooe stronk 4 dem 3 stronk 5 me

"i msut git my familii bcak nuw'' Sanic sed wit fyr in hiz **Elumonaughty** iyez

\

 **/Nooooteete de le auter\ iz gud streee.**

 **IExunt**


	2. chuotr tw200weee o da smish

**Fanfiricton duh Fnafcatoin T33: Sn1ç veRsuz Dah Elumonaughty.**

 **Chptr tw200ee; daaw 4our hoardsemin off dauh Elumonoaughty**

 _disklamer: I uwn duh copiiwrite t2wooe all tings smish ass I amama Mashigyro Sakakakorye_

San1c lokoedoddked shacked itt duh spektickle hee juts witnisssed.

"''' U Wyl peh U Elumonaughty Skumm!21!"'" Saan1c yleed itt duh t0pp ofoff longss.

"""''''HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHTROLOLOLOLOLOLOLOOLOLOOLOLOLO! ! Ur famy ded, add nutting U kin due kin st0pp meeee! 111!" Da Scurubiiisssh ELuminughty tringle (Eluomnate cum-frimd) ylleld.

""""''''Mi num is Sanic da Heghehoge, U klllied mi famy, preepear tw2ooe dye!"'"'""'";;;'"

""''"'";';'Will^2 Jusststts C abut dat!' Da tringlly (Eluomnate cum-frimd) sed wit uh chkllle.

Den, inn eh flish off dank lit, da Elumonaughty tryinglee (Eluomnate cum-frimd) creattted eh poartull tw2oowee anudder dymenshun,

"'{]{'""Nao, San1c, I haff brydgeded ur wurld wit myne! Da Trooee powah off duh Elumonaughty wylll swoon bee reveeleleld!'q1q1!""""'' Duh Tyryingle (Eluomnate cum-frimd) re—Marced

"O NOEEESE!" Sanic Screememeed.

San1k wuz sow strasssed det h3 tokoeedoekdked itt eh chococococlllala;a''a;l[p[jhatttetetet bur nd 8 ittttt!"

"HAHAHAHAHHATRROOELEEOLDOELhBDHyAFatRARarRAtgahAAGGAgaghAHhaAHAhAhahAHAHHAHAHAhAhhaHAHAHJAHAHAHhAHAHAHAH!15635e125uru31273t1278 77482918yrhfudsjfnwejkaskndk!HAHAHAHAH!" Da tryngllel (Eluomnate cum-frimd) ylleld attt san1k ass (s)h3 wnet tru d poartulll.

San1kk wuz fryntenend yettt persevvvveeered ass he hed tw2ooe saev hisss famy. Buutttt den, utout off knowehehhehrre, eh mysterioussususu mannnnenenen juped utt off duhskiiye adn wnikked att San1kkkkkkkwkekkekek.

";'';;';';'"""H3low Sanic, Lawn thyme, know C!;'';';"""" Duh mysteriousususds mennn st8ted.

";;';{]']"""Whwoooe R U/?::'"" Sanic qwestind.

"';';'';'''""Iamamam Srprizzeedd u didint recohnisse mee, aftah awl da thymes U killd mii!;';;'';';';;'" Da minn replyed

";';;'''"MgamAon?';';l;"Sanic askkekeked.

"/'';;';YESS, itz meee Migmun. Ur wurzt knightmair. Eceptt nao, Iamamamam evinn moar poerfulll ass Iamama cohumm baktw2ooe liff frum da powahsz!"

";';';:":"":Waellld, Lukkkekee 4oar U, I haz gottz da Elumonaughty piwahs tw2ooe.;';;''';';';":""San1k sed wit snhark.

"'";"""Yiss, butttt U R unnntrahned, whelsts Iye ammm da mastah! Nao sanic, preepear two2wooe dye sed und aloonne n ur mizrabull esistince. Lokokoededoook onn daa brite seid, it leest yull be ded wit yur famy;':":'""" Mgamon thretinned.

";';';"""(s)h3'ss nott alownn!"\\]\\]]\|"'':::" Eh frendiiiiiiiily manmeat saed.

";'"'""Yeh, Malleooo, saevv my mii pleezzeeeesee!2`113!"" Sanic ylleld.

amiibo

 ** _Tw_** **2ooe bee continuettut.**

 **/aute'r'rs Nhote/ Y Dis stree nhot onn da fanfikk rexs sektown off da tevveee trohpes. Diss iz Strugeonns Laww attt ix finxest.**

 _Exuenentenentt_ (Eluomnate cum-frimd) (Eluomnate cum-frimd) (Eluomnate cum-frimd) (Eluomnate cum-frimd) (Eluomnate cum-frimd) (Eluomnate cum-frimd) (Eluomnate cum-frimd) (Eluomnate cum-frimd) (Eluomnate cum-frimd) (Eluomnate cum-frimd) (Eluomnate cum-frimd)


End file.
